11 Lutego 2002
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.25 07:30 Telezakupy 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Lassie; odc.34 Pociągi, łódki, samoloty cz.1; serial prod. kanadyjskiej 09:10 Budzik; program dla dzieci 09:35 Kino Malucha; Pico Poco 09:50 Nils i dzikie gęsi. Lisak. 10:00 Muppet show, czyli rewia gwiazd; odc. 78/120 Linda Lavin; serial prod. USA 10:25 Muppet show, czyli rewia gwiazd; odc. 79/120 Dudley Moore; serial prod. USA 10:55 Telezakupy 11:10 Michael Palin śladami Hemingwaya; odc.6/8; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 11:40 Saga Rodu Ganzegal; odc. 7 Sposób na sukces; nauka języka niemieckiego 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:25 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12:30 Rolnictwo na świecie 12:45 Plebania; odc. 142; serial TVP; powt. 13:15 Domownik 13:35 Telezakupy 13:50 Dziecko,troski i radości; odc. 7 Zabawa, formą edukacji 14:10 Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie; Przeszkoda 5 Uzależnienie od ważnej osoby 14:30 Dzieci różnych bogów; odc. 1 Każdy różny - wszyscy równi; reportaż 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Studio sport; Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Salt Lake 2002 - relacja 16:15 Moda na sukces; odc.1553; serial prod.USA 16:40 Teleexpress 17:00 Klan; odc. 555; telenowela TVP 17:30 Studio sport; Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Salt Lake 2002 - transmisja; zjazd kobiet,snowboard,curling 18:10 Sprawy rodzinne; odc. 9; serial prod.USA 19:00 Wieczorynka; Bob Budowniczy; Mysia 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:10 Miej oczy szeroko otwarte; Taniec trzcin; film dok./za zgoda rodz./; reż: Andrzej Fidyk 21:15 Teatr Telewizji; Brat Elvis; 2001 autor: Maryna i Michał Szczepańscy, premiera; reż: Łukasz Wylężałek; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Andrzej Grabowski 22:15 Europejski biznes; relacja z Wielkiej Gali Polskiego Biznesu 22:35 Monitor - Wiadomości 23:00 Sportowy flesz 23:05 Rozmowy na nowy wiek; z Andrzejem Stasiukiem o Europie Środka 23:35 Głód - rok 1933; 1991 film fab.prod. ukr.; reż: Oleś Janczuk; wyk: Halina Sulima,Heorhij Moroziuk 01:20 Mroczne dziedzictwo; odc. 18 Przerażająca wizja; serial prod.USA dla dorosłych 02:00 Studio sport; Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Salt Lake 2002 - transmisja 02:10 Studio sport; Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Salt Lake 2002 - transmisja; łyżw.fig.-pary sport.,hokej:Białoruś-Francja 05:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:55 Ostatni dzień życia Jamesa Deana; film dok.prod. USA 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 08:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 90 Kibice; serial prod. TVP 09:30 Kraj się śmieje; odc. 1 Fantastyczna publiczność 10:20 Afryka moich marzeń; odc.4/12 Nieszczęsna wioska; serial prod.włosko-niemieckiej 11:55 Studio sport; Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Salt Lake 2002 - relacje; skoki 90 m, łyżw. szybkie 3 km k., sanki k. i m., snowboard, zjazd m. 13:00 Panorama 13:10 Trzy szalone zera; odc. 12 Przemytnicy; serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej 13:35 Maszyna zmian - Nowe przygody; odc. 1 Pięć pięknych welonów; serial TVP 14:05 Opowieści według Enid Blyton; odc. 22 Przygoda na wyspie /2/; serial prod.angielskiej 14:30 Krzyżówka 13-latków - czyli Światowid; teleturniej 15:00 Zwierzaki-dziwaki; odc.6/8; serial dok. prod.angielskiej 15:40 PROGRAM LOKALNY 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Złotopolscy; odc.391 Drugi prekursor; telenowela TVP 16:55 Na dobre i na złe; odc.90 Kibice; serial prod. TVP 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:21 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Va banque; teleturniej 19:30 Znaki czasu 19:55 Śpiewające Fortepiany; odc.21; teleturniej muzycznystereo 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:27 Pogoda 21:35 Studio sport; Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Salt Lake 2002 - transmisje; biatlon 20 km męż.,łyżw. szyb. 500 m męż. 22:40 997-magazyn kryminalny 23:15 Studio sport; Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Salt Lake 2002 - relacje; biathlon, łyżw. szybkie 00:00 Golem; 1979 film fab.prod.pol.; reż: Piotr Szulin; wyk: Marek Walczewski,Krystyna Janda 01:30 Koleje wojny; odc. 4 02:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Pokemon (139) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 07.25 Młody Herkules (5) - serial fantastyczny, USA 07.50 Wysoka fala (17) - serial przygodowy, USA 08.40 Jezioro marzeń (59) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 Cud miłości (199) - telenowela, Peru 10.25 Amor latino (18) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.15 Z głową w chmurach (2) - telenowela, Brazylia 12.15 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy 12.45 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 13.45 Apetyt na miłość - program rozrywkowy 14.15 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.45 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.55 Wystarczy chcieć 15.15 POkemon (140) - serial anim. 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Wysoka fala (18) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.00 Młody Herkules (6) - serial fantastyczny, USA 17.30 Cud miłości (200) - telenowela, Peru 18.30 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport i prognoza pogody 19.10 AMOR LATINO (19) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 20.55 NAGA BROŃ 33 1/3 - komedia, USA 21.30 Losowanie LOITO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.50 Reporterzy Polsat-u przedstawiają - magazyn reporterów 22.55 Era biznesu 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Sport i prognoza pogody 23.25 Puls biznesu 23.40 Bumerang - program public. 00.10 Na każdy temat - talk show 01.10 Muzyka na BIS 04.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 06.00 Miłaść i przeznaczenie (59/75) - telenowela, Meksyk 06.40 Telesklep 07.10 Cena miłości (75/95) - telenowela, Meksyk 07.50 Wodnikowe wzgórze (20/26) - serial animowany 08.15 Animaniacy (65-ost.) - serial animowany 08.40 Omer (11/26) - serial animowany 09.05 Wesołe smoki (9/13) - serial animowany 09.30 Tele gra - teleturniej 10.30 Telesklep 11.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk SllOW 12.35 Mini Playback Show - program rozrywkowy 13.35 Omer (11/26) - serial anim. 14.00 Wesołe smoki (8/13) - serial animowany 14.25 Beverly Hills 90210 (110) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.00 TVN Fakty i Pogoda 16.15 Brzydula (14/169) - telenowela, Kolumbia 17.10 Wiosenna namiętność (26/80) - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - program public. 19.45 Sport i pogoda 20.00 13 POSTERUNEK 2 (24/42) - serial komediowy, Poiska 20.35 WRÓG WEWNĘTRZNY - film sensacyjny, USA 22.25 MARATON UŚMIECHU - program rozrywkowy 22.55 TVN Fakty 23.10 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - mag. 23.40 Melrose Place (28) - serial obycz. 00.35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00.55 Kto was tak urządził? - reality show 01.25 Extra Wizjer - magazyn 01.45 Co za tydzień - magazyn 02.10 Nic straconego - powtórki TVP 3 Gdańsk 07.00 Mały miś - serial 07.30 Kaczorek Huey - serial 08.00 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.20 Panorama 08.35 Serial fabularny 09.30 Zawód weterynarz - telenowela dokumentalna, Wlk. Bryt. 10.00 Słoneczny patrol (19) - serial 10.45 Telekurier bis - magazyn 11.15 Kino w południe: Saga Jacksonów (26-ost.) - serial 12.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 12.15 Serial dokumentalny 13.15 Recital w Harendzie: Czerwony Tulipan 14.05 Klan - telenowela 15.00 Kino familijne: Cyrkowcy - serial 15.25 Studio Trójki 15.40 Magazyn słupski 16.00 Motorsport - magazyn 16.20 Gość Trójki 16.30 Kino familijne: Przyjaciele zwierząt - serial 17.15 Gdański dywanik - program publicystyczny 17.50 Panorama - flesz, Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne, Prognoza pogody 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Schody do niebios - program katolicki 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Wielkie plany - dramat obyczajowy. Australia/Wlk. Bryt. 20.35 Telekurier - magazyn 21.00 Zupełnie niewiarygodne (9/18) - serial komediowy, Wlk. Bryt. 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Halo, Trójka 22.00 Sekcja specjalna (6/13) - serial kryminalny. USA 22.50 Country nocą - magazyn 23.40 Randall i duch Hopkirka (12) - serial kryminalny. Wlk. Bryt. 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 06.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.50 Hoboczaki (81) - serial animowany 08.20 Alvaro (66) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 09.20 Chciwość, czyli ządza pieniądza - teleturniej 10.20 Ten drugi (5) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.20 M.A.S.H. (65) - serial komediowy, USA 11.50 Oni, ona i pizzeria 4 (12) - serial komediowy, USA 12.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 13.15 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.45 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 14.20 Hoboczaki (82) - serial anim. 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 15.35 M.A.S.H. (68) - serial kom. 16.00 Alvaro (67) - serial obyczajowy. Brazylia 17.00 Oni, ona i pizzeria 4 (13) - serial komediowy, USA 17.30 HOT CHAT 2001 - pr. public. 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Chciwość, czyli żądza pieniądza 19.00 Kameleon 2 (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 MILLENNIUM 2 (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.55 PIERWSZA FALA (21): Drugie życie - serial SF, Kanada 21.50 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 22.05 INFORmator prawny - magazyn Gazety Prawnej 22.15 Gliniarz z dżungli (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.15 Kojak (35) - serial kryminalny, USA 00.15 Podwójna gra (20) - serial przygodowy, USA 01.15 X Laski - program erotyczny 01.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 02.35 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 03.10 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.40 Teledyski 07.10 Teleshopping 07.40 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Wilki morskie, Speed Racer, Sylvan, Yaiba - legendarny samuraj - filmy animowane 09.35 Conan - serial 10.20 W obcym mieście - serial 10.45 Ukryte miasto - serial 11.10 Maria Emilia - telenowela, Meksyk 12.00 Izabella - telenowela. Peru 12.45 Teleshopping 14.15 Maria Emilia - telenowela, Meksyk 15.05 W obcym mieście - serial komediowy, USA 15.30 Ukryte miasto - serial przygodowy, Wlk. Bryt./RPA 16.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kangoo, Rycerze zodiaku, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 18.00 Conan - serial 18.50 Władca zwierząt - serial 19.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 6 (30) - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Krwawy pojedynek - film sensacyjny. USA 21.45 Śmierć przy wodospadzie - film sensacyjny, USA 23.20 Władca zwierząt (30) - serial fantastyczny, USA 00.05 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 6 - serial 00.25 Krwawy pojedynek - film sensacyjny, USA 02.05 Śmierć przy wodospadzie - film sensacyjny, USA TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.30 Od A do Z: Andrzej Sikorowski 07.45 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Kawa czy herbata? 08.40 Klan (541) - telenowela, Pol. 09.10 Testament wieków (8-ost.): Len i klejnoty - serial dokumentalny 09.40 Język filmu (6): Czas i przestrzeń 09.55 Prawosławie w Meksyku 10.10 Małe ojczyzny: Pechowa Oblubienica - film dokumentalny 10.30 Od przedszkola do Opola 11.05 Psi świat (4): Ucieczka - serial 11.30 Klan (541) - telenowela, Pol. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Biografie: Poszukiwany Ryszard Kapuściński - film dokumentalny 13.15 Siedlisko (6/9) - serial obycz. 14.15 Ze sztuką na ty: Walka Jakuba z Aniołem - felieton 14.45 Słynne Uwertury Operowe 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Testament wieków (8-ost.): Len i klejnoty - serial dokumentalny 15.45 Język filmu (6): Czas i przestrzeń - program Jerzego Zalewskiego i Jerzego Wójcika (powt.) 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.30 U siebie: Łaski św. Dymitra 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Czarodziejskie garnki - film animowany 17.30 Szkoła na wesoło - program dla młodzieży 18.00 Psi świat (4): Ucieczka - serial 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Klan (541) - telenowela, Pol. 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (21): Strach na wróble - serial animowany, Polska 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.00 Sportowy tydzień 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport telegram i prognoza pogody 21.30 Siedlisko (6/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 22.20 Od A do Z: Andrzej Sikorowski - program Krzysztofa Glondysa 22.30 Dobrze, że Pan jest Panie Maksie - reportaż Teodora Zubowicza 22.55 Ze sztuką na ty: Walka Jakuba z Aniołem - felieton (powt.) 23.25 Słynne Uwertury Operowe: Feliks Nowowiejski - Legenda Bałtyku, wyk. Radiowa Orkiestra Symfoniczna w Krakowie pod dyrekcją Wojciecha Michniewskiego (powt.) 23.45 Monitor Wiadomości 00.05 Sportowy flesz 00.10 Czarne chmury (4/9): Przeprawa - serial przygodowy, Polska 01.00 Powtórzenia TV Puls 7.05 Polak, katolik, obywatel - magazyn 7.35 Telesklep 8.55 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial animowany 9.20 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial animowany 9.45 Było sobie życie - serial animowany 10.15 Kobiety mojego życia - serial obyczajowy 11.10 Detektyw w sutannie - serial sensacyjny 12.00 Rytm serca - serial obyczajowy 12.50 Telesklep 13.55 Remington Steele - serial sensacyjny 14.45 Cudowne lata - serial obyczajowy 15.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial animowany 16.05 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial animowany 16.35 Było siebie życie - serial animowany 17.05 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 18.00 Cudowne lata - film obyczajowy 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy 19.00 Bóg na Manhattanie - film dokumentalny 19.45 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego - program publicystyczny 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.20 Sport 20.25 Pogoda 20.30 Ulica zakochanych - telenowela 21.25 Matka panny młodej - komedia prod. USA 23.05 Wydarzenia 23.15 M Kwadrat - talk show Manna i Materny 23.45 Matka panny młodej - komedia prod. USA 1.25 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów II 15.00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15.15 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 15.35 Bramy - impresja filmowa 16.00 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: NMP z Lourdes 16.10 Gdańskie szanty 1 - reportaż 16.25 Obyś był zimny, albo gorący: Człowiek - rozmowa z ks. J. Sikorskim 16.35 Magazyn Diecezji Warszawskiej i Warszawsko-Praskiej 17.00 Stoice i metropolie świata: Sydney - film krajoznawczy 17.30 Życiu Tak i Rodzinie - relacja z kongresu „O godność macierzyństwa" 17.45 Sam na sam z Bogiem - program o św. Pawle Pustelniku i zakonie paulinów 18.05 U Pana Boga za piecem - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 18.20 Oblicza Izraela: Jerozolima - film dokumentalny 18.50 Sztuka środkiem jednania ludzi - relacja z wystawy sztuki Kościoła prawosławnego w Polsce 19.00 Głowa 1 - film dokumentalny o rzeźbie artystki Zofii Wolskiej 19.20 Podróże Kapitana Klipera 3: Poławiacze pereł - film rys. 19.30 Fidżi i Tonga: Atlantyda - w sercu południowych mórz - film dok. 20.05 Paweł VI - Papież dialogu - film biograficzny 20.35 Różaniec - część radosna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: NMP z Lourdes 21.15 To kwestia wiary - kult błogosławionego Josemarii - film dok. 21.45 Tajemnicze skarby Porsenny - program o labiryncie króla Etrusków - Porsenny 22.00 Wielki Tydzień 4 - film religijny Canal + 7.05 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Generation O! - serial anim. 8.25 Spin City - serial 8.50 Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Gabriel Byrne - film dok. 9.45 Aktualności filmowe 10.15 Ame Agaru - film obycz. jap. (1999) 11.45 Bezmiar miłości - thriller USA (1989) 13.35 Meat loaf: Do piekła i z powrotem - film obycz. USA (2000) 15.05 Zbyszek - film biograf. pol. (1969) 16.20 Jordan w akcji - serial 17.05 Wycieczki przyrodnicze - film dok. 17.35 American beauty - film obycz. USA (1999) 19.35 Generation O! - serial anim. 20.00 Diabełski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Cement - film krym. USA (1999) 22.40 Świat wysp - Wyspy w Cieśninie Torresa - film dok. 23.35 Awantura o spadek - komedia ang. (1993) 1.00 Wielbicielka numer jeden - thriller USA (1995) 2.30 Galaxy Quest - film SF USA (1999) 4.10 Hefner nieautoryzowany - film obycz. USA (1999) (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Życzenie serca - dramat USA 8.05 Porywacz serca - komedia franc. 9.45 Na planie - magazyn 10.15 Uzdrowiciel z tropików - film przyg. USA 12.00 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Dustin Hoffman - film dok. 12.30 Człowiek przyszłości - film obycz. USA 14.40 Nieznany świat hazardu - film dok. 15.30 Drużyna - film famil. USA 17.00 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 17.30 Drużba mimo wszystko - komedia USA 18.55 Życzenie serca - dramat USA 20.30 Na planie - magazyn 21.00 Napad - komedia USA 22.25 Art of War - Zasady walki - film akcji USA 0.20 Zabij mnie póżniej - komedia USA 1.45 Kasa - dramat USA 2.30 Wirtualna miłość - komedia USA 4.00 Enduro bojz - film akcji pol. 5.25 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Joan Cusack - film dok. 5.55 Na planie - magazyn Ale Kino! 8.00 Skorpion, panna i lucznik - film poetycki prod. polskiej 9.25 Dokument: Spadkobiercy Luisa Bunuela 10.20 Kopalnie króla Salomona - film przygodowy prod. angielskiej 11.40 Dokument: Magia kina - Nieomylny operator 12.05 Tata-mama - komedia prod. USA 13.40 Zapach psiej sierści - film fabularny prod. polsko-bułgarskiej 15.25 Dokument: Whoopi Goldberg 16.20 Bal - film muzyczny prod. włoskofrancuskiej 18.10 Ukryte zamiary - film obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 20.00 Klasyczne ale! Zawód reporter - film obyczajowo prod. francusko-włoskiej 22.05 Pejzaż z bohaterem - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej 23.30 Sprytne kłamstwa - film obyczajowy prod. australijskiej 1.00 Zakończenie programu Reality TV 06.00 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 06.25 Na własne oczy... (I Witness) (30 min.). 06.55 Magazyn 999 (999) (50 min.) 07.45 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 08.10 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 08.35 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 09.00 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 09.25 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 09.50 Katastrofy stulecia (Disasters of the Century) (50 min.). 10.40 Zadziwiający ludzie (Amazing People) (25 min.). 11.05 Niecodzienne domy(Weird Homes) (25 min.). 11.30 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 11.55 Na własne oczy... (I Witness) (30 min.). 12.25 Magazyn 999 (999) (50 min.) 13.15 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 13.40 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 14.05 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 14.30 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 14.55 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 15.20 Katastrofy stulecia (Disasters of the Century) (30 min.). 16.10 Zadziwiający ludzie (Amazing People) (25 min.) 16.35 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.). 17.00 Życie w Sylvania Waters (Sylvania Waters) (30 min.). 17.35 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 18.00 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.) 18.25 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 18.50 Szkoła sławy (Fame School) (25 min.). 19.15 Szkoła sławy (Fame School) (25 min.). 19.40 Z pogranicza wiary (Paranormal Borderline) (50 min.). 20.30 Podniebny patrol (Eyes in the Sky) (55 min.). 21.25 Seryjni mordercy (Serial Killers) (25 min.). 21.50 Seryjni mordercy (Serial Killers) (25 min.) 22.15 Impacto TV (Impacto TV) (30 min.) 22.45 Policja na świecie (Global Cops) (30 min.) 23.15 Życie w Sylvania Waters (Sylvania Waters) (35 min.). 23.50 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 24.15 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.) 24.40 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 01.05 Szkoła sławy (Fame School) (25 min.). 01.30 Szkoła sławy (Fame School) (25 min.). 01.55 Z pogranicza wiary (Paranormal Borderline) (50 min.). 02.45 Podniebny patrol (Eyes in the Sky) (55 min.). 03.40 Seryjni mordercy (Serial Killers) (25 min.). 04.05 Seryjni mordercy (Serial Killers) (25 min.) 04.30 Impacto TV (Impacto TV) (30 min.) 05.00 Policja na świecie (Global Cops) (25 min.). Eurosport 3:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Salt Lake City 4:00 Snowboarding: Zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Salt Lake City 4:30 Hokej na lodzie: Zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Salt Lake City 6:00 Saneczkarstwo: Zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Salt Lake City 7:00 Wiadomości olimpijskie 7:30 Olympic Extra Large 8:00 Wiadomości olimpijskie 8:30 Olympic Extra Large 9:00 Skoki narciarskie: Zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Salt Lake City 10:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Salt Lake City 11:30 Saneczkarstwo: Zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Salt Lake City 12:30 Wiadomości olimpijskie 13:00 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Salt Lake City 13:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Salt Lake City 14:45 Skoki narciarskie: Zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Salt Lake City 16:15 Wiadomości olimpijskie 16:45 Igrzyska Olimpijskie: Otwarcie igrzysk olimpijskich w Salt Lake City 17:00 SLICE: Salt Lake Ice 18:00 Saneczkarstwo: Zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Salt Lake City 19:00 SLICE: Salt Lake Ice 19:45 Wiadomości 20:00 Saneczkarstwo: Salt Lake City 21:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Salt Lake City 22:30 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Salt Lake City 23:00 Wiadomości 23:15 Biathlon: Salt Lake City 0:30 Biathlon: Salt Lake City 2:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Salt Lake City (USA) WTK 08.00 Muzyka 08.30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 08.50 Muzyka z WTK 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia: Tajny agent - thriller, 1936 r. 12.30 Wyprawy kulinarne - magazyn 12.50 Scena -magazyn kulturalny 13.10 Artur i mamuśka (5) - serial komediowy, Australia 1987 13.40 Muzyka z WTK 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Motomania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.20 Sekrety kobiety - reportaż 15.40 Konkurs muzyczny 16.00 Arena - magazyn sportowy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.15 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 17.30 Czas na reportaż 17.50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Bajki 18.10 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 18.40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny (wydanie główne) 19.05 Aktywny ruch, czyli jak utrzymać formę 19.25 Muzyka z WTK 19.45 Puls sportu 20.00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20.20 10 min. dla... 20.50 Kawa na ławę - program publicystyczny 21.20 Pod słońcem Afryki (6) - serial przyrodniczy, Pd. Afryka 1991 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Puls sportu 23.00 10 min. Dla... 23.15 Kawa na ławę - program publicystyczny 23.40 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 23.55 Aktywny ruch, czyli jak utrzymać formę 00.15 Muzyka z WTK 01.30 Zakończenie programu MTV 05.00 Non stop hits 07.00 Top selection 08.00 Bytesize 09.00 Non stop hits 10.00 Top 10 at Ten 13.00 Data Videos 14.00 Bytesize 16.00 Videoclash 17.00 Select MTV 18.00 US Top 20 19.00 Top Selection 20.00 MTV: New 21.00 Cribs 22.00 Bytesize 23.00 Superrock 01.00 Bytesize 02.00 Night Videos VH1 06.00 Diverse 19.00 Solid Gold Hits 20.00 Babyface 21.00 Don Henley 22.00 Grease: Behind the Music 23.00 Pop-Up Video 24.00 ABBA: Greatest Hits 00.30 Movie Soundtracks 01.00 Flipside BBC Prime 06.00 Spain Inside Out 06.30 Look Ahead 07.00 Jackanory 07.15 Playdays 07.35 Blue Peter 08.00 Ready Steady Cook 08.45 Garden Invaders 09.15 House Invaders 09.45 Bargain Hunt 10.15 The Trials Of Life 11.15 The Weakest Link 12.00 Follow Through 12.30 Great Writers Of The 20th Century 13.30 Bergerac 14.30 Ready Steady Cook 15.15 Jackanory 15.30 Playdays 15.50 Blue Peter 16.15 Top Of The Pops 2 16.45 Ballykissangel 17.45 Barking Mad 18.15 Animal Hospital 18.45 The Weakest Link 19.30 Doctors 20.00 Eastenders 20.30 The Brittas Empire 21.00 Jack Of Hearts 22.00 Rhona 22.30 Parkinson 23.30 Clarkson Car Years 24.00 Hope And Glory 01.00 Journeys To The Bottom Of The Sea 02.00 Nature’s Numbers - Horizon 03.00 Open University BBC World 06.00 BBC News 06.30 World Business Report 07.00 BBC News 07.30 World Business Report 08.00 BBC News 08.30 World Business Report 08.45 Sport Today 09.00 BBC News 09.30 Euro Brief 10.00 BBC News 10.30 Correspondent ® 11.00 BBC News 11.30 Asia Today 11.45 Sport Today 12.00 BBC News 12.30 HARDtalk ® 13.00 BBC News 13.30 World Business Report 13.45 Sport Today 14.00 BBC News 14.30 Physical World ® 15.00 BBC News 15.30 Correspondent ® 16.00 BBC News 16.30 Asia Today 17.00 BBC News 17.30 HARDtalk ® 18.00 BBC News 18.15 World Business Report 18.30 Click Online ® 19.00 BBC News 19.30 World Business Report 19.45 Sport Today 20.00 BBC News 20.30 HARDtalk ® 21.00 BBC News 21.30 Holiday 22.00 BBC News 22.30 World Business Report 23.00 BBC News 23.30 Life 00.00 BBC News 00.30 World Business Report 00.45 Asia Today 01.00 BBC News 01.30 HARDtalk ® 02.00 Repeat Travel Channel 08.00 Diverse 13.30 Distant Shores 14.00 The Travel Bug 14.30 Around the World in Eighty Days 15.00 Panorama Australia 15.30 Oceania 16.00 Mr. Fry's Very Grand Tour 17.00 Avventura - Journeys in Italian Cuisine 17.30 Barging Through France 18.00 Floyd on Oz 18.30 Fat Men of Kent 19.00 Go 2 19.30 Planet Holiday 20.00 Stepping the World 20.30 Festive Ways 21.00 The Travel Bug 21.30 Daytrippers 22.00 Tropical Travels 23.00 Great Drives 23.30 Brittain from the Air 24.00 The Tourist 00.30 The Travel Bug 01.00 Around the World in Eighty Days 01.30 Panorama Australia 02.00 Close CNN 06.00 Biz News 09.00 Business Central 10.00 Larry King 11.30 World Sport 12.00 Business International 13.30 World Sport 14.30 World Report 15.00 Business International 16.30 World Sport 17.30 Q & A 18.30 American Edition 20.30 World Business Today 21.30 Q & A 22.30 World Business Tonight 23.00 Insight 23.30 World Sport 24.00 Lou Dobbs' Moneyline 01.00 Newsbiz Today 02.30 Q & A 03.00 Larry King Live 04.30 Insight 05.30 American Edition Sky News 06.30 CBS News 07.00 Sunrise 11.00 News On The Hour 13.00 Sky News Today 15.30 Sky News 16.00 News On The Hour 18.00 Live At Five 20.00 News On The Hour 22.00 Nine O'clock News 22.30 Sky News 23.00 Sky News At Ten 23.30 Sky News 24.00 News On The Hour 01.30 CBS News 02.00 News On The Hour TV 5 06.00 Journal 06.30 Telematin 07.30 Journal mondial des journaux 08.00 Journal 08.30 France Feeling 08.45 Silence, ca pousse 09.00 TV5 Infos 09.05 Zig zag cafe 10.00 Journal 10.15 Le raisin d’or 12.00 TV5 Infos 12.05 Des chiffres et des lettres 12.30 Journal 13.00 TV5 Infos 13.05 Mise au point 14.00 Journal 14.15 Le raisin d'or 16.00 Journal 16.15 Le Journal de l'Eco 16.20 TV5, l'invité 16.30 Outremers 17.00 TV5 Infos 17.05 Pyramide 17.30 Questions pour un Champion 18.00 Journal 18.15 Le raisin d'or 19.55 Le Journal de l'Eco 20.00 Journal 21.00 TV5 Infos 21.05 Le Point 22.00 Journal 22.15 F comme Fairbanks 24.00 Journal 00.30 Soir 3 00.50 Le Canada Aujourd'hui 01.05 TV5 Infos 01.10 France Europe Express 03.05 TV5 Infos 03.05 Le point 3sat 06.45 Diverse 14.30 tips & trends mobil 15.00 Bilderbuch Deutschland 15.45 Ehre statt Euro 16.15 Die Kirchen und Klöster der Zisterzienser im Land Brandenburg 16.30 Ferne Welten 16.55 Ostwalds Tierleben 17.00 Kunst & Krempel 17.30 Bilder aus Österreich 18.00 ARD-exclusiv 18.30 nano 19.00 heute 19.15 Kulturzeit 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Ein Volk nimmt ab 21.00 Vietnam à la carte 21.30 di@al neues 22.00 Zeit im Bild 2 22.25 Apropos Film 22.55 Barpianisten 23.40 Liebesgeschichten und Heiratssachen 00.05 Seitenblicke 00.15 10 vor 10 00.40 nano 01.10 Kulturzeit Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów II z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Reality TV z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky News z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2002 roku